


Whatever Happens

by Matori_Holmes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, My first AOS fic, Pre Season 5, hurt with comfort, if you don't want to see the small tiny spoiler, small little spoiler for season 5, so you can just like stop the second you see the line, the spoiler in the end though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matori_Holmes/pseuds/Matori_Holmes
Summary: He should've guessed though, Jemma wasn't someone who would back down easily, that was after all one of the reasons he fell in love with her.





	Whatever Happens

**Author's Note:**

> This has been going on in my head for a while and I don't know if anyone ever wrote something like this but I really just like the thought of what happened after they leave the base. Enjoy! (Also, I stole a line from MiB 3, because...time jump! And I like MiB)

They walked, side by side. Their hands occasionally grazed against each other before Fitz would flinch away, as if Jemma’s hand had burned his . . . or the opposite way. She glanced at him and she noticed how he was staring rather blankly to the people in front of them. She followed his gaze.

Mack had his arm around Yo-Yo’s shoulder while one of her hand was tucked in her jacket pocket and the other around his waist. Coulson and May were talking in low voices and judging from the slight quirk on May’s lips, they were probably talking about their old missions together.

Jemma looked over her shoulder and saw Daisy who was walking behind them in a rather slow pace. The woman noticed the scientist gaze and looked up from her shoes before smiling slightly at Jemma. She smiled back. Jemma was thankful that Daisy was safe, that she wasn’t changed by an LMD back then. She could remember how her friend had sobbed as they held each other, fearing that she was the only human out of their once upon a time a small team.

Daisy’s gaze moved back to her shoes and Jemma looked back to Fitz. She finally grabbed his hand rather tightly, slightly worried that he would pull away. He tensed for a moment before relaxing and squeezing her hand. The horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach dissipated. She bumped her shoulder against his lightly and finally he looked at her. 

She smiled at him and he knew that look. The look she gave him when he was having a meltdown, cursing himself, saying that he was an idiot back in the Academy and until now. The look that said, _whatever happens, I’ll always try to help._

He closed his eyes and let out a shuddery breath. He was so afraid that if he held her hand, she’ll pull away and look away from him, disgusted. He should’ve guessed though, Jemma wasn’t someone who would back down easily, that was after all one of the reasons he fell in love with her.

Jemma looked back at Daisy again, whose smile was brighter than the one before. Jemma squeezed Fitz’s hand before pulling away reluctantly to go to Daisy. The inhuman seemed surprised. “Thank you,” Jemma said. Daisy was confused for a moment before nodding.

“If . . . if you didn’t speak up about how you . . . you did what you do back when,” Jemma struggled for the right words, afraid that she would hurt the girl’s heart at the mention of his death again but Daisy nodded, understanding what Jemma wanted to say. “It’s alright, Jemma,” Daisy said, “besides, he got you.”

The pair of girls walked together, Fitz would glance once a while and they would give each other a small smile. “Back at the Framework,” Daisy suddenly said, “you . . . you were limping. What happened?”

Jemma subconsciously rubbed her knee, the memory still made her stomach twist. “Nothing, I just got shot,” Jemma said with slight fake cheerfulness. “By Fitz,” Daisy said, more in question rather than stating. Jemma’s silence was enough of an answer.

Daisy clenched her fists before she saw Fitz glanced again and she unclenched them.

This was Fitz, the _real_  Fitz. The Fitz who was so excited in having her in their little team, the Fitz who didn’t want to believe that the man he saw as a brother was a double agent, the Fitz who helped her fake her DNA result because he knew she nor the team was ready to find out she was an Inhuman, and the Fitz who did everything he could to save Jemma.

Not the Fitz that has been manipulated by an android that went rogue. Not the Fitz that had no mercy. Not the Fitz that would torture people. Not the Fitz that shot Jemma on her knee.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Jemma said, “but—” Daisy shook her head. “Jemma, please, please take care of him. Please help him, whatever happens,” Daisy begged, “he’s like the little brother I never had.” She saw that Jemma’s eyes were shining as a quivering smile graced her face. “I know,” Jemma said, “I won’t leave him. Not again.”

“Now go back, he looks like a lost puppy.” Jemma chuckled before going back to Fitz, holding his hand again without a second thought. He smiled wider than before and she couldn’t help but mirror it.

Whatever happens, she’ll do anything to help him.

She kissed his cheek and whispered, “I love you.” He squeezed her hand and she understood that he wasn’t ready to say it again.

_How can she stomach it?_ She mentally shook her head before she circled her arm around his, not wanting to be without him anymore.

“Hey guys,” Coulson exclaimed, “We’re here.” They all looked up to see their favorite diner, or to be exact the closest diner they could go to back when . . . all this horrible things haven’t occurred. Daisy caught up with Fitz-Simmons and squeezed Jemma’s shoulder with a smile. Jemma nodded in understanding as they followed the others.

“Sorry,” a teenager hissed when she almost bumped into them. May frowned; she seemed to have seen this kid before. “Oh hey, try the apple pie,” the teenager said, “you guys look like you have some deep problems. My father always said; ‘if you got a problem that you can’t solve, helps get out of your head. Pie, it’s good,” she told them, smiling wildly before waving and walked across the street to the bus stop.

Coulson looked to them. “Pie?” he asked and everyone shrugged in response, not entirely opposed to the idea.

Maybe this is a start for something better.

* * *

 

Jemma opened her eyes. It was the umpteenth time she relived the memory. How wrong she was. The world kept tearing them apart; space and time finally tore them away. Now she just has to play with her role as one of the servants, and maybe, even if it’s 0.000001% percent chance, she can go back to her friends and find a way to stop all this from happening.


End file.
